Corporate Chaos
by hardygrrl
Summary: Please review! Stephanie Phire can't stand Shane McMahon, but what does she do when her ex boyfriend Christian Cage wants her back??


"Wow... it's been so long, but I'm finally going to make it big." I told my fifteen year old sister as she helped me pack.  
  
"... But I'm going to miss you..." My little sister, Hope, tried to hide her tears and turned away.  
  
"Oh, Hope! You know I'll call you every single chance I get!" I gave her a hug. "Even though we are nine years apart, I still feel like I can tell you anything and you'll understand."  
  
"I don't know what that had anything to do with, but I feel the same for you." She laughed and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
I grabbed my suitcases and looked around my house; it was the last time I would see it for a long time. For some reason, it looked different than before. "Come here, kid." I gave Hope a kiss on her  
cheek and held her in my arms.  
  
"Don't forget me when you see all those hunky wrestlers..." Hope followed me out the doorway to the waiting cab. She gave a small laugh and a hidden smile. "I love you, Freak... and be careful!"  
  
"I love you too, Snuggle Baby Bunny Hope!" I teased her and got into the car rolling down the window.  
  
"I'm fifteen... I'm not Snuggle Baby Bunny Hope or whatever thing you call me." She rolled her eyes, but she knew she loved the attention.  
  
"You know you love it. I love you. Keep in touch, Hope!" I kissed her on the cheek and rolled up my window.  
  
I laid back and sighed. I thought about how far I had been to get here while the cab driver and Hope packed my things into the trunk. I was startled by a knock on the window. It was Hope holding a medium-size  
duffel bag. I rolled down the window and looked at her for an answer.  
  
"Don't forget this, Steph. Good-bye, Sapphire." Hope handed me the duffel bag and the cab pulled off. I curiously zipped open the bag, which revealed my old ring gear.  
  
I thought back three months ago, to when I was Sapphire in the Hardcore Championship Wrestling Federation. I started four years ago when I was 20, and ever since I had enjoyed it. I hated to leave, but  
I was taking on MUCH bigger things now. It all began when they thought  
Stephanie Phire (my birth name) wasn't too wrestler-esque and insisted I changed it. Searching for a name was hard, but some of the men in the back contributed to the help. Their suggestions were just blatant perverted names like "69 Susan" and "Deep-throat Donna". I almost believed my wrestling career was over when I thought of names like that on my resume.  
  
I had made two friends in the beginning, Jay Reso and Adam Copeland, and I thank them for saving me from becoming "Leia Menow". They came up with a cute name derived from my full name, Stephanie Angelina Phire. What they created... was Sapphire.  
  
I remembered the intimate relationship Jay and I had started. It was a deep, strong, and loving relationship. Jay and I broke up two years ago before he and Adam had to leave to join the WWF as Edge (Adam) and Christian (Jay). I'd see them on television occasionally and wondered if they still thought about me.  
  
"Are we there yet?" I asked the cab driver to get Jay off my mind. I hoped I was at the airport so I could get to Miami, where the next WWF event was. I was glad I was a wrestler; it certainly helped me in my previous relationship with my abusive ex-boyfriend, Mark. He crossed my mind suddenly as I recalled that he had lived in Miami since our break up.  
  
As the cab finally arrived at the airport, I got out the car in a hurry and gathered my things. I saw a few other WWF wrestlers walking into the airport and I panicked. I didn't realize they were in Calgary,  
Alberta, Canada! I boarded the plane and sat down. I looked around,  
trying to hide myself from Jay and Adam, whereever they were. I buried myself in a book and began to read.  
  
"Hey, is this seat taken?" A voice asked me. I looked up and was in awe. It was Jay! He looked at me and remembered me right away.  
"Sapphire? Steph?!" Jay kissed my cheek and called for Adam. "Adam, dude! Come here!"  
  
Adam came slowly dragging his luggage under one arm and Jay's under the other. "What, fag? I had to bring your heavy luggage up those stairs, so it BETTER be good."  
  
"Hi, Adam..." I smiled. Adam dropped the luggage and rushed up to me giving me a huge expected hug and kiss.  
  
"What are you doing here, Stephanie?" Adam sat down across from me as Jay packed the luggage up above us.  
  
"Vince McMahon signed me to the WWF." I stated.  
  
Jay was stunned, and didn't realize he was closing the compartment on his hand. "OW! That hurt." He sat next to me and I grabbed my ice water and a rag. He was trying to shake it off, but I grabbed his hand. After my rag had soaked in my ice water for a few seconds, I squeezed of the excess water in the rag with one hand, and rubbed Jay's hand with it.  
He looked at me and smiled. I tried to hide my blushing, but it was  
apparent I was red. We all held on as the plane took off.  
  
"So, you're going to be in the WWF... with us?" Adam rejoiced.  
  
"Yeah." I calmly affirmed.  
  
"Yes!" Adam screamed over the noise from outside.  
  
"Adam, calm down, queer. Everyone will think you're weirder than you already are." Jay commented.  
  
I laughed as the two playfully bickered over the stupidest things. It  
brought back great memories from our fun time together. I was glad to see they hadn't changed since two years ago.  
  
"Whatever, 'Gay' Jay." Adam slouched in his chair and happily changed the subject. "So, Stephanie, when did Vince sign you to the WWF?"  
  
"Well, I saw him four days ago. He said two people convinced him to go check out an HCWF show in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. When he was there, he talked to me and invited me to Miami. Two days later I signed a contract and now I'm here." I recapped.  
  
"I'm glad you're here... with me, Steph." Jay smiled and kissed my cheek.  
  
I was stunned. Did Jay want me back? At that moment, I remembered the last time together... the night Jay purposed to me. It was a dark and stormy early morning around four am. I drove him and Adam to the airport and tried to tell myself 'this isn't happening; they aren't leaving.' I walked them inside, and Adam went ahead to get the tickets leaving Jay and I time to say 'good-bye'.  
  
"Jay, I-I love you... and I don't want you to go." I cried in his arms.  
  
"Hey, don't be sad." Jay began to cry. "I hate seeing you upset."  
  
"Jay... why are you crying?" I sniffled.  
  
"Because... the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with won't stop me from leaving her..."  
  
I let go of him and stared in shock. What was he talking about? He got down on one knee, pulled out a black box, and opened it with care. "Stephanie, you know I love you with all my heart and I don't want to  
lose you ever. I know I probably look stupid doing this, but... will you marry me?"  
  
I knew everything out of his mouth was true, but my intuition told me it was wrong to be with Jay. I loved him more than anything, and I would never want to do anything to lose him but, I still couldn't do  
it. I had no reasons; I just had this strange gut feeling.  
  
"You better go... your plane is about to leave." I sniffled and ran off leaving Jay on his knees.  
  
I had drifted back into reality as Adam was hovering over me with his long blonde hair brushing up and down, tickling my face.  
  
"We're here, Stephanie." Adam stood over me.  
  
"Oh, we are?" I looked outside and was amazed at how short it took to arrive in Miami. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's one o'clock." Adam helped me up.  
  
"Where's Jay?"  
  
"It was his luggage duty this time." He smiled as we walked down the stairs together. I saw Jay waiting outside with two other guys by a big limo, one was a brunette and the other was blonde. They were both cute and Jay talked to them as though they were friends of his.  
  
"Hey, Steph, come here." Jay smiled as I walked towards him. He introduced me to his two friends and put his hand around my shoulders. "These are the Hardy Boyz; they're in the WWF too. We're all good  
friends."  
  
"Hi!" I shook their hands. "I'm Stephanie Phire. I used to be in HCWF with Jay and Adam."  
  
"I'm Matt Hardy, and this is my brother, Jeff. We've heard plenty about you... especially from Jay." The brunette smiled.  
  
I blushed and glanced at Jay as he turned away ashamed. "So, let's go to the arena!"  
  
After we went to the arena, Jay and Adam ushered me to Vince McMahon's  
office. I walked in and my eyes were met by a young, stocky, man with black hair. Vince McMahon sat tall and proud in his chair while the man with the suit and black hair sat with a smirk on his face in front of the desk.  
  
"I'm Stephanie Phire. You must be Vince McMahon." I shook Vince's hand and sat in a chair.  
  
"Yes, I'm Vince and this is my son, Shane." Vince notioned for me to shake Shane's hand, but when I held mine out, Shane gave a haughty laugh.  
  
"From what Jay and Adam have told me, you are all great friends. Maybe we could find some way to put you with them?" Vince projected his ideas.  
  
"Are you serious, dad? They don't NEED a valet. Why don't you put her with someone who could get her over much better than them... someone like me?" Shane boasted.  
  
"Well, how could we set this up, Shane?" Vince inquired.  
  
"Tonight, Kurt Angle and I could take out the Dudley Boyz and it could be the Hardy Boyz versus Edge and Christian versus Kurt Angle and I for the tag team straps. She can run out, hit Jay with a chair, hurt the Hardys and leave with us." Shane suggested.  
  
"That sounds like an idea. What do you think, Stephanie?" Vince asked.  
  
Why did I have to hit Jay with a chair? I could tell Shane had something planned with his egotistical brain. "Sure, sounds great." I responded. Anything did, I was determined to make a break in this  
company.  
  
"Wonderful! It was nice meeting you, Stephanie. I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon, but I've got to meet with my DAUGHTER Stephanie. Don't worry, Shane will show you around and help you." Vince left  
us in the office.  
  
"Are you sure breaking away from your friends won't be too hard?" Shane mocked.  
  
"Like you care, I'm just here to get you off... WHOOPS! I mean, over." I bickered.  
  
"You ring rats think you know everything about wrestling. You think just because you boned some big shot company man you'll get to do that the rest of your life. In the real world, it doesn't work like that." Shane folded his arms.  
  
"You should know, that's how you got here."  
  
"Whatever. My dad owns this company. He's a smart man by puting me half in charge..."  
  
"...But a moron for spawning a prick like you."  
  
"Why don't you just quit wrestling before you get hurt, Stephanie?" Shane lectured.  
  
"Why don't you just quit eating before your fat ass consumes you?" I got in his face.  
  
"Look, if it wasn't for Adam and Jay, you wouldn't even BE here!"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because it's obvious; sucking their heads is the only way YOU'd get into this business."  
  
"Well, if you weren't my boss' son, I would kill you right now."  
  
"Well, if you weren't too busy screwing your way to the top, you might  
actually be able to." Shane stormed out of the room.  
  
I angrily walked to my locker room and threw my purse to the ground. What a jerk! This was not a good way to start off my new career by making enemies, but I was just standing up for myself. I decided to  
just ignore him and get ready for my WWF debut.  
  
After taking my shower, I wrapped a towel around my body. I heard a knock on the door and expected it to be that jerk Shane. I opened up the door with an attitude and yelled, "What do you want NOW?!" I saw that I had mistaken Shane for Jay.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to check on you. I'll leave." Jay sadly started off, but I pulled him into my locker room.  
  
"No, Jay, I thought you were someone else. Please, don't leave." I closed the door.  
  
Jay smiled. "You know that's a great look for you, the wet, sexy, towel look." Jay wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Oh! How I missed him! I gazed into his eyes as he leaned into kiss me with his soft and tender lips, but before we even kissed, Shane  
came in.  
  
"Jay, Matt and Jeff were looking for you." Shane interrupted our moment.  
  
Jay let go and headed out the room. Shane looked at me and smirked. I just ignored him and moved to my duffel bag to look for tonight's ensemble.  
  
"Don't worry, Steph, your clothes don't matter. They'll be balled up and on the floor when morning comes." Shane relaxed on my couch.  
  
After several hours of rehearsing and ignoring Shane's rude comments, it was time for me to interfere. I grabbed a chair and ran out to the ring. I wanted to swerve and wack Shane with the chair, but I'd get in trouble. I smacked Jay on the back with the chair while he was pinning  
Shane and dropkicked the Hardy Boyz. The referee rang the bell as Shane tossed me a microphone.  
  
"Edge and Christian, what kind of morons do you think we are? You think that you can stop us from being on top of the World Wrestling Federation? Well, you must be mistaken. My name is Sapphire, and I've  
come here to help my..." I began.  
  
Shane took the mic from me and rudely finished. "...boyfriend. Honey, you did such a great job!" He kissed my cheek and I slightly cringed. "Sapphire has come here to help me, her Hershey Kiss, and my good friend, Kurt Angle. We'll do whatever we can to take over the WWF and no one can stop us!"  
  
Kurt grabbed the microphone from Shane and grasped his gold medallion in his right hand. "And that, my friends, is true."  
  
We went to the backstage area and Kurt departed from us to change. I  
confronted Shane. "What was that?! My boyfriend?!"  
  
"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" Shane scoffed.  
  
"That's besides the point. Why did you say you were my boyfriend?"  
  
"To add drama to it... any retard would know that."  
  
I came up with a great comeback to laugh in his face with. "'Her Hershey Kiss'? Well, Shane, it's obvious your fat ass is not unknown to Hershey Kisses! And also, the only thing you know 'Hershey' wise is about the 'Hershey Highway', you stupid queer."  
  
"Yes, Stephanie, and it's also obvious that your skanky ass is not unknown to being 'on top'."  
  
Shane looked at me in a matter-of-factly way. I angrily stomped off and waited in Jay and Adam's locker room. We met Matt and Jeff Hardy to go out clubbing. The whole night long, Matt was flirting constantly with me while Jay was getting jealous.  
  
"Hey Steph, you want to dance?" Matt sweetly asked.  
  
"I'd love to!" I smiled.  
  
Jay grabbed my arm with caution. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Jay, we'll be fine. Matt and I are just going to be dancing right over there. Relax!" I walked with Matt holding his hand and glanced occasionally at Jay who was angrily drinking his beer and glaring at Matt.  
  
"I'm sorry, if I offended Jay. I just really like you and wanted to get to know you better." Matt smiled.  
  
I blushed. "Thanks, Matt. That's sweet! Don't worry about Jay, he's just a stubborn jealous guy." Matt leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed him away when I felt someone's hand gripped on my shoulder. I turned around and gasped. It was Josh!  
  
"Well, look who it is." Josh folded his arms in anger.  
  
"Josh, leave me alone. I didn't do anything. What do you want?" I prepared myself for anything he would try.  
  
"Who is this, Steph?" Josh shoved me out of the way.  
  
"He's just my friend. Please, Josh, go away."  
  
"Didn't you hear her, man? She said 'go away.' Now, if you don't listen to her, I'M gonna make you listen to ME." Matt defended me.  
  
"Go away, pussy. This is no concern of yours." Josh punched Matt and knocked him on the ground. Matt touched his lip and saw the blood dripping from it.  
  
"Josh, that's enough. Please, just go away." I tried to hold him back.  
  
"Shut up, bitch." Josh raised his hand to slap me but before he could, he was punched to the ground by Jay! He put his arm around me and his temper flared!  
  
"If I EVER see you raise your hand to this woman, I will chop it off! Don't touch her, don't look at her, don't even think about her... because if I find out, I will kill you." Jay spoke in a strong tone that I had never heard him use before.  
  
We left the club and went on our way to the hotel. Jay was upset and drove with anger on his mind. He had knuckles that were as red as roses. He looked at me and settled down a little bit.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was my ex-boyfriend. He... was a little abusive with me." I sighed.  
  
"What?! You let him do that to you and you didn't call me to come save you?" Jay blew on his rosy knuckles.  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry. I thought you hated me."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"I don't know... different reasons, especially the last night we were together." I looked ashamed. "Do you remember?"  
  
Jay remembered. I broke his heart that night, how could he forget? I was selfish, and thinking only of myself. He parked in the hotel parking lot and turned the car off. He sighed and looked at me.  
  
"Nothing... nothing at all you could ever do could make me hate you." Jay gazed deep into my eyes and french kissed me with a sweet mouth.  
  
All the horrible thoughts disappeared at that moment when he kissed me! Forget Shane McMahon and his hateful ego! I was with Jay. He led me up to his hotel room with our hands held tight. He closed the door and gently laid me on the bed. His icy cold lips locked mine for several minutes while our curious hands began to wander. He kissed my neck passionately and rubbed his way under my skirt. Between breaths he whispered in my ear how much he missed me as I slipped his gray shirt over his head. He tossed his shoes off and slid my skirt down to the floor.  
  
"Oh my... Steph." he moaned. "I've missed you so much." He softly unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my chest while his blonde locks tickled my breasts.  
  
Unhooking my bra with ease, I kissed his lips and licked mine. He grinned and crawled on top of me. I rolled over and took his pants off. In such a hurry, he removed his boxers before I layed a hand on them. I giggled as he tugged my underwear to my ankles.  
  
Now we were both naked and aroused. Jay pulled me to him and fell back on the bed. I straddled him, but he picked me up and pushed me against the wall. He inched roughly into my body as I wrapped my legs around him and kissed his lips passionately. Back and forth, he went until he reached his climax and finished me off on the bed. We moaned until we had finished completely, but Jay didn't stop there. He rubbed his hands up and down my sweaty body making me cry out his name. He entered vigorously in and out again while I screamed with pleasure holding onto him tightly. He was dripping with sweat as he continuously forced himself into my body. I came and gasped while he finished with a prolonged moan.  
  
We layed there in each other's arms trying to catch our breath. My night had been incredibly filled with pure ecstasy. I was kissing Jay's bare chest when I heard a loud knock on the door. I arose, pulling the covers around my naked body, and answered the door. It was that remorseless bastard. Yes, "Shane Bitchman". I had creatively come up with a nickname to fit his cocky attitude, it was too perfect.  
  
"Well, Steph, you never seem to keep your clothes on, do you? I mean, that's how you got here." Shane greeted me with his snobbish ego.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Shane." Oh! How I loathed him!  
  
"Sweetie, I hate for us to have such friction between us."  
  
"The only friction YOU know of is with your hand, because no girl could ever like such a vindictive, self-centered, asshole like YOU, Shane Dickman!" I slammed the door in his face. I felt so proud, but deep down I really felt bad for jumping down his back with my anger.  
  
"Babe, are you okay?" Jay kissed my shoulder.  
  
I turned around and saw Jay was standing there naked with a wide grin on his face. "You are such a pervert!" I laughed and Jay carried me off to the bed.  
  
After a night of making love, I awoke in the morning to see a vase full of roses with a card! I automatically assumed they were from Jay, such a sweetie, but when I read the card, I was astonished!  
  
'Dear Stephanie, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. Please give me another chance. I'll buy you lunch. Call me: 555-8374. Shane'  
  
I was proud he was growing up and admitted he was a prick. I looked at the clock and got dressed trying not to wake the sleeping Jay. I kissed him on his forehead and left for lunch with Shane.  
  
I met Shane at this cute Italian restaurant in Miami. He reserved a table for us and was dressed very nicely. I sat down and smiled; I changed my opinion of Shane. After the lunch, we spent the whole day talking about relationships. I talked of Jay most of the date and I could see that Shane was getting bored. I apologized and gave him a hug as he took me back to the hotel. I spent a few minutes downstairs shopping in the gift boutique buying a special present for Jay.  
  
I walked into the hotel room and was greeted by an angry Jay. "Where the hell have you been?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jay. I was just out having lunch with someone. I didn't think I was gone that long." I put my purse down on the chair.  
  
"Was this someone a guy?!"  
  
"So what if it was? Jay, relax. We're just friends... Look, I got a present for you!" I handed him the present I bought.  
  
"Damnit! This is a serious matter! Vince McMahon just called me and said I was fired because he found narcotics in my bag! While I'm dealing with this crisis that I was framed for, you're our fucking some  
guy!" Jay took my gift and threw in on the ground angrily. "Just go with your 'friend' and leave me the hell alone! I'm going back home. Don't you come looking for me because I'll make sure to stay away from you!"  
  
Jay took his stuff and stormed out of the hotel room. I sat there, crushed. I cried for hours, wondering what I had done to hurt Jay so bad! I cried the whole night and called Adam up.  
  
"Hello?" Adam answered.  
  
"Adam," I sniffled. "It's Steph."  
  
"Steph? What happened, girl? You can tell me."  
  
"It's Jay. He's gone nuts and he broke up with me. I don't even know what I did! He just started yelling and screaming and he stormed out saying he was going home and not to look for him."  
  
"Yeah, he told me about the drugs. Maybe he wasn't telling us something..."  
  
"Maybe... I've-I've-I've just been feeling horrible!" I cried.  
  
Adam comforted me. "Well, you want me to come over there and make you feel better? We can watch a porno and cry together."  
  
I laughed. "No, thanks. I'll be fine. Thanks, Adam. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Steph. And remember, no matter what... I'm here."  
  
I hung up the phone and laid there staring at the wall for a while until the phone rang. I answered it and tried not to sound like  
I had been crying for the past three hours.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Stephanie? Are you alright? You sound terrible!" Shane responded.  
  
"No. I'm not okay. I just had this long run in with Jay, to sum it all up, we're not together anymore."  
  
Shane grinned evily. "Oh, that's terrible. Maybe I should come over there and make you feel better."  
  
"No, I'm--"  
  
"No, I insist. I've got some Italian left over from earlier. I'll just drop by as soon as possible and make you feel better."  
  
"Okay." I smiled. "Thanks alot, Shane."  
  
"Bye!" Shane hung up and dialed another number. He  
looked around to see if anyone was around to hear his conversation. "Mike? You there?"  
  
His friend answered. "Yeah, Shane. I'm here. What do you need?"  
  
Adam began to enter the room, but hesitated when he saw Shane. He just stood there quietly and listened into Shane's conversation on the phone.  
  
"Dude, I want to thank you for giving me that stuff to plant on Jay." Shane laughed. "It was SO easy to get rid of him."  
  
"No problem! If you ever need anything, just let me know. We're buddies, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Hey, I have a date tonight. You know, with that girl, Stephanie, I was telling you about? Well, I know she's heartbroken over that crap with Jay, and won't give it up... so, you got any roofies or anything I could slip into her drink?"  
  
Mike laughed. "You're evil, Shane... but, yeah. I've got some. Drop by my place before you meet her tonight and I'll give you the stuff. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Mike. I owe you." Shane hung up.  
  
Adam, hearing the entire conversation, ran off to his locker room and called Jay right away. Shane happily left the arena.  
  
After I waited for Shane to arrive, I was thrilled he had come with food. I hugged him and he gave me an unexpected kiss. I was confused, but closed the door. I sat down at the table with Shane and went to the kitchen momentarily. Shane slipped three pills in my champagne glass and stirred it up. I walked to the table and smiled at Shane, unaware of what he had done. I drank every last drop of champagne in my glass while Shane looked on eagerly.  
  
A few minutes later, I collapsed out of my chair and Shane helped me to the bed. I couldn't talk very well or move at all! Shane pulled my panties down and unzipped his pants! He shoved his hard penis into my body. I kicked and screamed as best as I could, but I could barely move! Shane ripped my dress off and unhooked my bra with force. He groped me and licked his malicious tongue all over my naked body. I cried and screamed Jay's name, but no onecould hear me. Shane took his shirt off and pulled his pants down to his ankles. He entered my body roughly as I tried to stop him, but his ignorant self didn't listen. He didn't want me to be his friend, he wanted to rape me!  
  
When I finally thought all hope was lost, I saw someone kick the door open! Jay ran to Shane and punched him out cold to the ground. I tried to cover myself when Adam entered the room, but Jay held me in his arms as I shivered.  
  
"I thought you hated me." I cried.  
  
He held me close. "Remember what I said... 'Nothing you could ever do could ever make me hate you.'"  
  
He kissed my forehead and put a robe on me. Adam and Jay took me to the hospital as the police took Shane away with his pants dangling from his ankles.  
  
"Won't Vince love to see Shane now?" Adam put his arm around me in the waiting room.  
  
"I hope Shane gets what he deserves." I sniffled.  
  
"Me too, Steph. Me too." Jay leaned his head on my shoulder.  
  
After I got examined at the hospital, I went to the hotel to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I saw the hotel was covered with candles and all the lights were out. I sat on the bed and looked around. Jay came out of the kitchen with a rose in his hand and his other hand behind his back.  
  
I smiled and kissed his lips. "You are so crazy! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making this night perfect." He kissed the rose and brushed it gently down my body. I moaned with satisfaction from the touch of the rose. "And... I've got something else to rekindle." He took his hand from behind his back and showed me a black box, the same black box that he proposed to me with before! I opened up the box and saw a shiny gold ring with a beautiful diamond in the middle!  
  
"Jay... it's beautiful! Who's it for?" I gazed at it's gorgeous sparkle.  
  
He laughed. "Well, you didn't let me finish. Stephanie Phire, I know the first time I did this it didn't really work out, but I wanted to try it again. So, Stephanie, will you--"  
  
I interrupted him. "Yes!!" I kissed him and cried with joy.  
  
He smiled. "Whew! That was a load off!"  
  
"I love you, Jason Reso." I hugged him.  
  
"I love you too, Stephanie Phire." He kissed me.  
  
After we embraced, we spent another night together filled with pleasure. The next morning Jay told Adam the news and Adam excitedly set the date for that weekend! Jay and I hadn't prepared for it to be so soon, but I was ready for anything.  
  
The day had finally arrived! I was so nervous! I was looking through the church for Jay to sneak a peek at him before the wedding, but I couldn't find him! I was heartbroken! He stood me up! Maybe this was what my intuition was telling me the reason I shouldn't marry Jay.  
  
Jay was sitting outside the police station awaiting Shane's departure. Shane came out with a messed up hairdo and imperfect clothes. Shane nearly peed in his pants when he saw Jay approaching him.  
  
"Help!" Shane ran.  
  
"I don't think so!" Jay tackled Shane onto the ground and beat him senseless.  
  
Adam was sitting in the car honking the horn and cheering Jay on. "Beat him like he owes ya' money!" Adam laughed.  
  
"Ouch! Please! Stop!" Shane whined.  
  
Jay kicked him and left with Adam in the car. He made sure that Shane would never look at me again. They arrived at the church a few minutes late, but I was so glad to see them!  
  
"Dude! This tux totally reeks of cooloucity!" Jay smiled.  
  
Adam laughed. "Sweet lady McGee!" He highfived Jay and they entered the church with me.  
  
I smiled and knew that I had a great life. I hoped that it would last like this forever! 


End file.
